Die neusten Neuigkeiten
by kslchen
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn dein bester Freund sich verlobt? Dich für ihn freuen, richtig? Nun, genau damit hat Faith Meredith ihre Probleme. Was nicht daran liegt, dass sie selbst gerne besagt Verlobte wäre. Oder?


_Ich bin noch nicht sicher, ob das hier eine One-Shot bleibt, oder ob ich weiter schreibe. Kommt auf euch an._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Was würdest du tun, wenn dein bester Freund sich verlobt? Dich für ihn freuen, richtig? Nun, genau damit hat Faith Meredith ihre Probleme. Was nicht daran liegt, dass sie selbst gerne besagt Verlobte wäre. Oder?_**

* * *

**

**Die neusten Neuigkeiten**

Faith Meredith stieg aus dem Zug und blinzelte in die Sonne. Bevor sie sich orientiert hatte, hörte sie auch schon ein aufgeregtes Rufen: „Faith! Faith! Hier sind wir!"

Jerry Meredith, der grade ihrer beiden Taschen herauswuchtete, grinste seine Schwester an: „Dein Typ wird verlangt."

„Scheint so", lachte Faith und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. „Man sieht sich, Schwesterchen", Jerry grinste wieder, winkte ihr zu und verschwand.

„Bis dann!", rief Faith ihm noch hinterher, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er es gehört hatte. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach ihrer eigenen Tasche, hob sie hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren beiden Freundinnen und Mitbewohnerinnen, die in der Nähe des Ausgangs auf sie warteten.

„Wie war es zu Hause? Und wie geht's der Familie? Gut, hoffe ich doch mal. Und dir? Hast du deine Kurzferien genossen? Und wie war der Geburtstag? Eine schöne Feier? Du musst mir alles erzählen!", sprudelte Louise Bell los, sobald Faith in Hörweite war.

„Lass sie doch erstmal ankommen, Lou", versuchte Elizabeth ‚Lizzie' Harding sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen und die Reise war sehr angenehm, danke der Nachfrage, Lou", grinste Faith, „Hallo Lizzie."

„Hi", Lizzie lächelte und wollte ansetzten, noch etwas zu sagen, wurde aber wieder von Lou unterbrochen. Lizzie und Faith tauschten einen Blick. So lieb Lou auch war, manchmal konnte sie doch ziemlich nerven.

„Du erzählst uns, wie es war und wir erzählen dir die neusten Neuigkeiten vom Redmond", schlug Lou in dem Moment vor und an dem Funkeln in ihren Augen konnte Faith erkennen, dass sie sich die ‚neusten Neuigkeiten' nicht entgehen lassen konnte.

„In Ordnung", stimmte sie also zu und reichte ihre Tasche an den Fahrer weiter, der sie zu ihrer Pension bringen würde. Während der Fahrt erzählte Faith alles über ihren zugegebenermaßen sehr kurzen Aufenthalt zu Hause in Glen.

Ihre Stiefmutter Rosemary hatte Geburtstag gehabt und da es ein runder Geburtstag mit einer großen Feier gewesen war, hatte John Meredith alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, seine beiden Ältesten vom Redmond und Carl vom Queens heim zu holen, damit ‚Una und Bruce ihre Geschwister mal wieder sehen', wie er es ausdrückte.

Es war tatsächlich eine schöne Feier gewesen und Faith hatte es genossen, trotz des Stresses vor- und nachher. Worüber sie sich besonders gefreut hatte, war sie Anwesenheit der Blythes.

Die Zwillinge waren aus den jeweiligen Orten, in denen sie unterrichteten gekommen, Shirley und Rilla gingen ja sowieso noch auf die Schule in Glen und sogar Walter war nach seiner Typhuserkrankung wieder kräftig genug gewesen, um an der Feier teilzunehmen.

Schmerzliche vermisst hatte Faith – und nicht nur sie – allerdings den Ältesten, Jem Blythe, der sich in seinem dritten Jahr am Redmond befand und seit Monaten nichts außer seinen Abschlussprüfungen im Kopf hatte.

Zumindest hatte Faith das immer für den Grund gehalten, wieso er sich immer mehr von ihr zurückzog. Sie sollte besseren belehrt werden.

„So, jetzt weißt du alles, also erzähl mir die ‚neusten Neuigkeiten'. Ich sehe doch, dass du es kaum noch aushältst", grinste Faith und sah Lou aufmerksam an. Beiden entging, wie Lizzie das Gesicht verzog. Sie ahnte, dass die ‚neusten Neuigkeiten' Faith ihr Grinsen ganz schnell aus dem Gesicht wischen würden.

„Lass uns vorher nach oben gehen", bestimmte Lou und wich auf der Treppe Margaret Davis aus, ihrer vierten Mitbewohnerin, die sich bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr befand, wie auch Faith' Bruder Jerry.

„Hallo Faith, na, gut erholt?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Hallo Margaret. Naja, erholt nicht grade, aber schön war es trotzdem", antwortete Faith mit einem Lächeln.

„Freut mich", Margaret erwiderte das Lächeln, Faith nickte freundlich und jeder ging seines Weges. Margaret mochte die drei Erstklässlerinnen zwar, aber über höflichen Small-Talk waren ihre Gespräche noch nie herausgekommen.

„Also?", fragte Faith ein kleines bisschen ungeduldig, als sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten, das sie sich mit Lizzie teilte. Zwar hätte Faith es nie in ihrem Leben zugegeben, aber langsam war sie doch neugierig auf die ‚neusten Neuigkeiten'.

Lou grinste genüsslich und wartete noch ein paar Sekunden ab, um die Spannung noch zu steigern, dann platze sie heraus: „Jem Blythe ist mit Suzette King verlobt. Oder zumindest so gut wie."

Darauf folgte Schweigen.

„Faith?", fragte Lizzie nach ein paar Augenblicken vorsichtig. Sie hatte es doch geahnt!

„Jem... verlobt... mit Suzette King?", würgte Faith hervor.

„Naja, fast", Lou schien das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Freundin nicht zu bemerken, „es heißt, er will ihr in den nächsten Tagen _die Frage_ stellen."

„Freut mich für ihn", Faith zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, „freut mich wirklich." Aber sie glaubte sich ja noch nicht einmal selbst.

* * *

„Faith? Alles in Ordnung mit dir", fragte Lizzie leise, als sie abends im Bett lagen. Faith stellte sich schlafend. Es war lieb gemeint, aber das letzte, was sie wollte, war ihre grade ziemlich verworrene Gefühlswelt vor Lizzie auszulegen.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, aber wenn du nicht reden willst, ist das okay. Ich wollte nur helfen", fuhr Lizzie fort und wusste gleichzeitig, dass das Faith knacken würde. Tat es auch.

„Tut mir Leid", seufzte Faith und drehte sich zu Lizzie um. In der Dunkelheit war ihr Gesicht nur als heller Fleck gegen die dunklen Haare auszumachen.

„Lous ‚neuste Neuigkeiten' waren nur ein ziemlicher Schock. Jem war immer einer meiner besten Freunde und das er jetzt praktisch verlobt sein soll ist komisch. Ich muss mich nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen."

Faith versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich und war froh um die Dunkelheit.

„Sicher?", fragte Lizzie jetzt. Mit so einer einfachen Erklärung ließ sich Faith totaler Schockzustand von eben nicht erklären.

Ebenso wenig das Leuchten in ihren Augen, sobald nur irgendwer den Namen ‚Jem Blythe' erwähnte oder die Tatsache, wie ein Lächeln, ein freundliches Wort seinerseits, für Faith jeden noch so miserablen Tag retten konnte.

„Ganz sicher", versicherte Faith jetzt, „ich kann mich nur nicht damit abfinden, dass wir wirklich erwachsen werden. Ich meine, gestern waren wir noch Kinder und haben im Regenbogental gespielt und jetzt... ach, du weißt schon."

„Hmh", machte Lizzie und gähnte, „na ja, gute Nacht dann."

„Nacht", kam es von Faith. Lizzie rollte sich auf den Rücken und fragte sich, ob Faith wirklich glaubte, was sie sagte, oder ob sie es nur glauben wollte. Denn, dass da mehr hinter war, als nur reine Melancholie und Angst vor dem Erwachsenwerden, dass bezweifelte Lizzie keine Sekunde lang.

Faith selber unterdrückte ihrerseits ein Seufzen. Was _redete_ sie da? Als ob es sie auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken an das _Regenbogental_, von allen Dingen auf der Welt, verschwendet hätte!

Ihre Reaktion hatte kein Stück damit zu tun, dass es sie verwirrte, dass Jem ans heiraten dachte. Herrgott noch mal, war beinahe _zwanzig_!

Mit zwanzig hatten ihre Eltern schon Jerry gehabt und sie war auf dem Weg gewesen. Es war nichts Verwunderliches daran, sich mit zwanzig zu verloben, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Jem, sollte er wirklich Medizin studieren, was er fest vorhatte, eh erst in über drei Jahren heiraten können würde.

Sie hatte vollkommenen Quatsch geredet. Jetzt seufzte Faith wirklich und biss sich sofort auf die Unterlippe. Stumm betete sie, dass Lizzie es nicht gehört hatte oder es, falls doch, einfach ignorieren würde.

Die andere tat ihr den Gefallen und Faith fuhr fort mit dem Versuch, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Es war erst Stunden später, als sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich Faith' ‚Zustand' nicht wirklich. Sie war unkonzentriert, reizbar und mit den Gedanken meistens ganz weit weg. 

Das einzige, worauf sie wirklich noch achtete, war, zu verschwinden, sobald sie meinte, einen ganz speziellen roten Haarschopf in der Menge zu entdecken oder der Wind ihr ein Geräusch zutrug, dass sich auch nur im Entferntesten nach einem ganz bestimmten Lachen anhörte.

Lou war schon längst die Geduld ausgegangen und sie hatte Faith gebeten, ihr ‚doch bitte Bescheid zu sagen', wenn sie ‚wieder normal' war. Lizzie dagegen ließ sie kaum mehr aus den Augen und versuchte sich ständig als Seelenklempnerin.

Faith konnte nicht sagen, was sie mehr nervte, aber beides war schlimm genug. Nicht, dass sie in den letzten Tagen nicht alles, von einer zeitaufwendigen Hausarbeit bis zu einem Sprung in einem der Teller, in Rage gebracht hatte.

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr leiden, schaffte es aber leider nicht, etwas an ihrem ‚Zustand' zu ändern.

Was Faith allerdings am meisten wurmte, war, dass sie nicht dahinter kam, was _genau_ sie so wurmte. Wenn Jem sich verloben wollte, dann sollte er sich verloben. Was ging das Faith an?

Und Suzette King schien auch in Ordnung zu sein. Sie war in ihrem zweiten Jahr, weshalb sie und Faith nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, aber das, was Faith wusste, war, dass Suzette ein nettes, durchschnittlich intelligentes, hübsches Mädchen aus guten Hause war.

Und sie war mit Margaret befreundet, was ihr noch ein paar Sympathiepunkte einbrachte, denn für gewöhnlich waren Margarets Freundinnen alle ziemlich nett.

Hätte man Faith vor ihrer Abreise nach Glen gefragt, was sie von Suzette King hielt, hätte man hauptsächlich neutrale, aber keinerlei negative Wörter gehört. Hätte man sie jetzt gefragt, wäre wohl die einzige Antwort ein Stirnrunzeln und ein Fauchen gewesen.

Faith Meredith konnte Suzette King nicht leiden, obwohl die andere ihr keinen Grund gegeben hatte, sie nicht zu mögen. Richtig?

Faith schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie auf die Bank setzte. Sie drehte sich um, um den Störenfried zu verscheuchen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie in die haselnussbraunen Augen ihres Gegenübers blickte.

Es waren eben die Augen, mit denen Gilbert Blythe seinerzeit Anne Shirley bezaubert hatte und die in ein paar Monaten, aus dem Gesicht von Rilla Blythe blickend, Ken Ford faszinieren würden.

„Hi Faith." Faith schluckte. „Hallo Jem. Wie... wie geht's dir so?", brachte sie hervor.

„Och, Prüfungsstress und so, aber abgesehen davon könnte es mir nicht besser gehen", erwiderte Jem und grinste.

Faith verspürte bei seinen Worten einen Stich in der Nähe ihres Herzens und bei seinem Grinsen ein Flattern in ihrem Magen, was zusammengenommen zur Folge hatte, dass ihr ziemlich übel würde. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden...

„Wir haben lange nicht mehr geredet", stellte Faith fest, einfach, um irgendetwas unverfängliches zu sagen. Wie sollte sie auch wissen, dass sie Jem damit den perfekten Einstieg in ein Thema gab, welches er unbedingt besprechen und sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte?

„In der Tat. Kann es vielleicht sein, Miss Meredith, dass Sie mir aus dem Weg gehen?", Jem grinste immer noch spielerisch, aber seine Augen verrieten ihr, dass es ihm mit der Frage ernst war.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", sie versuchte, die Überraschte zu spielen, wusste aber von Anfang an, dass er es ihr nicht abkaufen würde.

„Faith, Faith, Faith. Du konntest mich noch nie anlügen, wieso sollte dir ausgerechnet jetzt gelingen?", immer noch hielt er das Gespräch an der Oberfläche locker und witzig, eine Eigenschaft, die Faith sonst immer bewundert hatte, die sie jetzt aber nur nervte.

Vielleicht war es das, was ihren Geduldsfaden zum zerreißen brachte, vielleicht auch die ganze Situation.

„Was willst du, Jem?", schnappte sie und sah ihn ungeduldig an. Jem wich unbewusst ein bisschen zurück.

Sicher, er wusste, dass ihre Geduld manchmal ziemlich schnell aufgebraucht war und dass sie dann alles und jeden anfauchte, aber in all den Jahren, die sie sich schon kannten, waren ihre Launen noch nie auf ihn gerichtet gewesen. Nun, irgendwann war wohl immer das erste Mal...

„Ich wollte nur mal mit meiner besten Freundin reden", gab Jem also zurück und konnte beobachten, wie Faith ihr Verhalten zu bereuen begann.

Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber irgendwie kam es mehr als Grimasse rüber. Woher sollte Jem auch wissen, dass ‚beste Freundin' nicht unbedingt der Titel war, den Faith für sich beansprucht hätte, hätte sie wählen können?

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen beide. Jem beobachtete Faith aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie rang mit sich selbst, über irgendetwas, aber nach einer Weile schien eine Seite die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Sie zwang wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, von dem Jem wusste, dass es ebenso falsch war, wie der Pelzmantel, den die alte Mrs. MacAllister aus Glen jeden Winter trug.

„Ich wollte dir noch zu deiner Verlobung gratulieren. Muss ja alles sehr aufregend für dich sein", bemerkte Faith mit einer Stimme, die selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren falsch und gezwungen klang.

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Jem sie an, offensichtlich sprachlos, dann setzten sich in seinem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammen und er begann, leise in sich hinein zu lachen.

„Was?", vielleicht das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch ließ Faith mit ihrer Verwirrung eine echte, spontane Emotion zu.

„Ich bin also verlobt?", Jem schaffte es, seine Stimme völlig neutral zu halten, „mit Suzette, nehme ich an?"

„Ja...", Faith war unsicher geworden, „auf dem ganzen Kampus ist eure anstehende Verlobung _das_ Thema schlechthin..."

„Gut zu wissen", jetzt grinste Jem doch, „dann sollte ich vielleicht mal langsam darüber nachdenken, wo auch auf die schnelle einen Ring herkriege. Schließlich wollen wir ‚den ganzen Kampus' ja nicht enttäuschen, oder?"

„Du meinst...", Faith schien nicht in der Lage, ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Eben das", Jem wirkte, als amüsiere er sich königlich. Faith schwieg und versuchte, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen, die – mal wieder dank Jem – vollkommen durcheinander wirbelten.

„Ich bin nicht verlobt", Jem war mit einem Mal ernst, „nicht mit Suzette und nicht mit irgendwem sonst. Und falls ich es irgendwann in ferner Zukunft mal in Betracht ziehe, jemandem _die Frage_ zu stellen, dann erfährst du als erste davon. Versprochen."

Ganz langsam breitete sich auf Faith' Lippen ein Lächeln aus. Es war eins dieser Lächeln, dass sie nur dann zeigte, wenn sie über irgendetwas wirklich glücklich war.

„Dann ist die ‚neuste Neuigkeit' also gar keine Neuigkeit, sondern nur ein Gerücht... ein Blindgänger", stellte sie fest und klang zufrieden.

„Ich muss gestehen", gab Jem ein bisschen zerknirscht zu, „dass mir dieses Gerücht durchaus zu Ohren gekommen ist. Ich habe mich nur nicht groß darum gekümmert, weil irgendwann jedem hier mal eine imaginäre Verlobung oder Liebschaft angedichtet wird.

Hätte ich geahnt, dass es solche Ausmaße annimmt, dann hätte ich etwas dagegen unternommen, aber ich war anscheinend so in meine Prüfungen versunken, dass ich meine Umgebung ziemlich außer Acht gelassen habe. Dich einschließlich. Tut mir Leid."

„Vergiss es", Faith grinste.

Wieder schwiegen sie ein paar Sekunden, doch diesmal war es ein angenehmes Schweigen, wie früher, als sie stundenlang nebeneinander hatten sitzen können, ohne das einer von ihnen ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Aber", hob Faith irgendwann an, „was genau _ist_ denn jetzt mit dir und Suzette?"

„Suzette ist ein nettes Mädchen aber nicht grade das, was ich mir unter meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau vorstelle", gab Jem freimütig zu.

„Die Arme. Sie tut mir glatt Leid", Faith grinste in sich hinein, als lache sie über ihren ganz privaten Witz, den sie mit niemandem, noch nicht einmal mit Jem, teilen wollte.

„Ich würde gerne länger hier sitzen und mit dir plaudern, Faith, aber da ist diese klitzekleine Prüfung und...", begann Jem irgendwann, wurde aber von Faith unterbrochen.

„Ist okay. Versprich mir nur zwei Dinge: Zieh dich nicht mehr so sehr in die zurück und überarbeite dich nicht."

„Versprochen!", grinste Jem und die beiden schlugen ein.

Nachdem Jem sich verabschiedet hatte, schwebte Faith zu ihrer Pension. Auf dem Weg traf sie Suzette King, die Margaret besucht hatte und hatte plötzlich keinerlei Probleme mehr damit, die andere freundlich zu grüßen und ein bisschen Small-Talk zu betreiben.

Innerlich bemitleidete sie Suzette. Was hatte dieses Mädchen schon? ‚Nett' hatte Jem sie genannt. Ja, ‚nett' war Suzette. Aber ‚nett' war Faith auch.

Und Faith hatte etwas, was Suzette nie bekommen würde. Jem Blythes Vertrauen, seine Freundschaft und Wertschätzung. Mit dem Gedanken ließ es sich direkt besser leben, fand Faith.

In außergewöhnlich kurzer Zeit hatte sie die Pension erreicht und betrat ihr Zimmer, in dem Lou und Lizzie saßen und irgendein Kartenspiel spielten.

„Faith?", fragte Lizzie, „alles klar?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein", erwiderte Faith strahlend und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Na", murmelte Lou, „aus _der_ werde mal einer schlau..." Lizzie konnte nur nicken.


End file.
